As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When moving an active wireless mobile client device from one location to another, the device occasionally needs to switch to a different Access Point (AP) to optimize a connection with a wireless network. This process, known as roam scanning, is normally triggered only when the signal strength of a first AP is very low and if other available APs have a much higher signal strength in comparison to the first AP's signal strength. When the signal strength is low, the throughput is also reduced because the data rate is lowered to maintain connection quality with a lowered signal to noise ratio. If a user moves an active wireless device from one location to another stationary location, there is the likelihood that the AP currently associated with the mobile client device will not be the closest one available. If the current AP associated with the mobile client device is not the closest one available, throughput in the new stationary location may not be as high as if the mobile client device associated with an AP closer to the stationary location. What is more, when that AP reduces its data rate to communicate with the more distant client, the packet air time will be longer than otherwise needed for communication with that client and will reduce the available time for other clients on the same AP to access the wireless network. So, many users on the wireless network may see adverse effects if this client stays in the new location associated to the more distant AP.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.